1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cyclone dust collector for centrifugally separating dust from drawn-in air.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cyclone dust collector comprises a cyclone body having a cyclone chamber and a dust chamber. With the above structure, dust-laden air drawn into the cyclone body is divided into a clean air and dust by a centrifugal force in the cyclone chamber, and the dust separated from the dust-laden air is collected in the dust chamber.
The cyclone chamber and the dust chamber may be arranged vertically in a serial manner or in parallel, in the cyclone body.
A Korean Patent No. 2001-009957 (filed by L G Electronics Co., Ltd) discloses an exemplary cyclone dust collector vacuum cleaner wherein the dust chamber is disposed under the cyclone body in a serial manner. A Japanese Patent No. 2001-029289 discloses a cyclone dust collector having a cylindrical dust collector and a removable dust chamber dust chamber mounted on a part of a circumference of the dust collector.
Especially, when the cyclone chamber and the dust chamber are disposed in parallel, height of the cyclone dust collector can be reduced, and accordingly, applicability of the cyclone dust collector to a small-sized domestic vacuum cleaner is enhanced. However, in such a structure where the cyclone chamber and the dust chamber are arranged in parallel, the dust moves from the cyclone chamber to the dust chamber through a connection path formed therebetween. Therefore, backflow of the collected dust from the dust chamber toward the cyclone chamber needs to be prevented.